The Same Old Sky
by DearSJ
Summary: Dia merindukan seseorang yang melepasnya. Namun, saat ini hatinya sangat menginginkan orang lain. KiHyun / Kibum x Kyuhyun / WonKyu / BoysLove / Yaoi BL.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Same Old Sky**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika berbicara masalah hati, kegigihan Kyuhyun patut diacungi jempol. Kegigihannya bahkan bisa sampai merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi, jika sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Sejak kematian Hyungnya tiga tahun silam, ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu lagi. Meski sulit, tetapi setidaknya ia berhasil. Sosok dirinya yang sekarang, yang penuh rasa percaya diri adalah berkat uluran tangan dari seseorang, seseorang yang tak mampu ia lupakan dan bayang-bayangnya selalu mendampinginya. Karena seseorang itulah, ia mampu menyorot arah pandangnya ke arah yang lebih jauh lagi hingga menjadi dirinya saat ini. Menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai bau buku di perpustakaan. Ia tak perlu berada di sebuah perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca. Itu adalah kegiatan membosankan baginya. Ia hanya perlu berada di ruangan penuh tumpukan buku dan menghirup udara yang sama dengan letak buku-buku itu. Ia sangat sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja, dalam seminggu ini ia sering sekali berada di perpustakaan kota. Tempatnya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu itu, memberikan kemudahan baginya untuk mengikuti seseorang. Tidak, dia bukan seorang stalker. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal maniak seperti itu hanya untuk melihat dan mengekori seorang idola dari jauh.

Tetapi, di situasi seperti ini, rasanya ia seperti menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya menyangkal bahwa saat ini ia sedang menjadi stalker, hanya saja versi stalker baginya justru terang-terangan. Bisa dibilang, ia sedang mengejar cinta. Namun, ia belum tahu nama seseorang yang disukainya itu. Ia sedang berada dalam radius satu meter dari namja yang diincarnya tetapi seolah lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman sekalipun.

"Kau lagi!" Tunjuk namja itu ke arahnya dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun yang kaget karena kegugupannya, menjadi salah tingkah dan mengeluarkan senyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

"Anyeong haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah namja di sampingnya yang sedang memilih buku yang akan dipinjamnya yang ternyata sudah acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Dari kemarin yang kau sebut hanya namamu." Balas namja itu tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia sedang fokus mencari bukunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ternyata usahanya menarik perhatian namjanya telah berhasil di hari kelima. See, Kyuhyun itu gigih. Ia pantang menyerah. Usahanya yang selalu hanya menyapa dan menyebutkan namanya sendiri membuahkan hasil. Rasanya ia begitu bahagia hari ini. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengarkan suara namja itu. Suaranya berat dan sexy. Ia bahkan sedang membayangkan bagaimana desahan namja itu ketika di ranjang. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menggigiti bibirnya sendiri sambil memandang penuh nafsu ke arah namja itu.

"Namamu?" Oh tidak, Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam fantasinya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar menanyakannya dengan suara sedikit mendesah. Hell, dia sedang tidak berada di dalam bar atau room salon saat ini!

Namja itu melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang demi apa, wajahnya memerah dan sedikit menggoda. Namja itu perlahan mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah sendiri. Ia mengerjap polos begitu namja itu hanya berada sejengkal darinya.

"Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun meremang, area sensitif di sekitar telinganya di sentuh oleh tangan namja itu. Tangan itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya dengan begitu gentle. Ia sangat suka! Sangat sangat suka! Ia yakin akan mendapatkan namja ini dan menjadikannya kekasihnya secepatnya.

"Jangan pernah mengikutiku lagi, kau mengerti, slut!" Ingin Kyuhyun berkata kasar saat ini, ia masih ingat berada di mana sekarang, untungnya. Namja itu kini hanya terlihat punggungnya saja yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka ia akan sedingin itu!"

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun yang begitu penasaran dengan cerita love life Kyuhyun yang sekarang, menggoncangkan bahu Kyuhyun dengan tak sabaran.

"Dia mengataiku apa tadi? Slut? Dia mengataiku jalang Chwang! Wah! Dia benar-benar tipe idamanku!" Kini Changmin menyesal telah merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya barusan. Dikatai jalang oleh orang lain dan dia bilang dia menyukainya? Hell! Sahabatnya ini benar-benar mendapatkan ilmu masochist entah darimana.

"Jadi?" Tanya Changmin dengan ogah-ogahan. Percuma memberi tanggapan, nanti juga Kyuhyun akan bertindak dengan kemauannya sendiri.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja akan kudapatkan! Aku tak akan kehilangan tipeku untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan begitu menggebu-gebu. Akhirnya kini Changmin bisa lega. Sahabatnya ini mulai mendapatkan suntikan dana lagi. Ya, cerita love life Kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi hal yang di tunggu-tunggunya dan menjadi salah satu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Karena ia sungguh tak menginginkan dunia Kyuhyun yang runtuh itu kembali kepermukaan.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan fotonya?" Kyuhyun refleks menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa. Ia berjanji akan memamerkannya kepada Changmin.

"Aku lupa. Tapi, tak apalah jika bukan hari ini. Yang terpenting wajahnya sudah terperangkap di dalam otak dan hatiku." Kyuhyun seketika langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menjadi malu sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Changmin hanya mampu memutar matanya malas. Kyuhyun saat ini terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang mengalami pubertas diumurnya yang sudah 27 tahun.

"Dia pasti tidak lebih tampan dariku. Kau tahu, pesonaku bahkan mampu menjatuhkan siapapun keatas ranjang." Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Meski saat ini wajah Changmin berada hanya sekitar lima centi dari wajahnya untuk mengalungkan syal di lehernya, ia tak akan tertarik pada lelaki itu.

"Kau adalah namja terakhir di dunia ini yang akan kubawa keranjangku, bodoh!" Changmin terkekeh, ia mencium pipi lembut Kyuhyun yang menggoda itu sangat lama hingga Kyuhyun sendiri yang harus melepaskannya.

"Yah! Aku tahu kau sangat mengidolkanku, Chwang. Tapi aku merasa sedang berkhianat pada Kim Kibum jika aku berada di ranjangmu malam ini. Eumm, cium aku saja tak apalah." Changmin tersenyum lebar. Tak apalah jika ia hanya diberikan ciuman, karena kau tahu, bibir Kyuhyun itu begitu lembut dan candu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbclah.

.

.

Padahal aku maunya End disini wkwk

.

.

Ga keberatan ngasih review ya? Makasih^^

.

.

 _ **Great Love. DearSJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum menggeram, menggila, meneriaki wanita panggilan di bawah kungkungannya yang menangis ketakutan akan dirinya. Dirinya kacau. Begitupun masa depannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya ini.

Kibum tak bisa. Kemarahannya dan kekecewaannya membuatnya gelap mata. Wanita itu kini tergeletak pingsan setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari tangan Kibum. Wanita itu sungguh benasib sial malam ini. Namun, Kibum tak peduli. Ia hanya perlu membayar dan pergi asal dirinya terpuaskan.

Malam ini, namja itu benar-benar terlihat seperti kehilangan banyak darah. Pucat. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya ia akan menghadapi kenyataan besok. Ia telah kehilangan impiannya. Ia telah kehilangan tujuannya. Seolah pencapaiannya sampai saat ini benar-benar tak berarti sama sekali. Ia penasaran bagaimana orang-orang akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini jika berada di posisinya. Ia mengalami begitu banyak kekecewaan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda" Kibum menoleh, ia mendapati pelayan Ayahnya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Sore itu ia pulang cepat dari kantornya.

Kibum membisu begitu sang pelayan itu membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat penting ke telinganya. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung pelayan itu yang menjauh dengan tatapan kosong. Akhirnya, akhirnya hari ini akan datang. Apakah ia yang akan dipilih menjadi pemegang kendali atas semua kerajaan bisnis yang di bangun Ayah tirinya ini, ataukah mungkin adiknya? Ia tak yakin. Ia tak percaya diri jika Ayah tirinya akan menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaan kepadanya. Bukan karena ia tak mampu, semua hasil pencapaiannya selama ini tidaklah sekedar bualan belaka. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih dari mampu untuk menanggung semua beban itu. Tetapi, bagaimana jika peran itu akan diberikan pada adiknya? Adiknya satu ibu, namun beda ayah. Kenyataan pahit yang selalu menjatuhkannya dari awang-awang adalah bahwa ia hanya seorang anak tiri.

Ibunya hanya bisa mengelus punggung Kibum yang terlihat tegar di luar. Pertemuan keluarga telah usai. Pewaris jatuh di tangan adiknya tanpa pikir panjang. Namun, sang pewaris tak ada di dalam pertemuan itu. Hal itu sangat melukai harga diri Kibum sebagai seorang Hyung yang sangat berambisi akan kekuasaan, terlebih si pewaris hanya menganggap pertemuan itu sebagai sesuatu hal yang tak penting. Ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Ayah tirinya ini. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang diserahi tugas sepenting itu? Ia yakin dengan tangannya sendiri akan bisa meneruskan dan mengembangkan perusahaan itu dengan pesat. Kenapa harus di serahkan kepada adik laki-lakinya yang masih berpikiran tentang bermain-main dan bersenang-senang? Ia berpikir bahwa ini sungguh tak adil baginya.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang begitu berambisi layaknya Kibum saat ia menerima kekecewaan, akan menjadi seperti apakah orang itu nanti? Rasa sakit hati, marah, dan hancur di dalam adalah yang mereka terima lebih dari banyak daripada orang-orang normal lainnya. Merasa paling tersakiti di dunia ini. Merasa dunia tak adil baginya. Itulah yang kini tengah Kibum rasakan.

Ia kini masih berada di dalam kamar hotel yang sama dengan wanita yang tengah pingsan itu. Duduk di pojok ruangan seraya menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. Sungguh rasa sakit yang di terima di kepalanya tak sebanding dengan kehancuran hatinya. Raut wajahnya yang semrawut dengan rambut yang acak-acakan menjadi gambaran bagaimana dirinya saat ini. Lelehan air mata yang akhirnya mengalir, mewakili bagaimana perasaan kehancuran seorang namja. Bagaimana air mata itu mengalir tetes demi tetes hingga menjadi sebuah aliran yang deras disertai isakkan. Malam ini, biarlah ia menunjukkan betapa lemahnya, bagaimana rapuhnya gambaran seorang manusia biasa yang sama seperti dirinya.

Malam itu menjadi saksi, bahwa dimana titik terendah seseorang bisa saja terekspose kepermukaan. Karena suatu hal atau bermacam hal yang menjadi penyebab. Ia bukanlah lelaki lemah, karena dengan menangis, lelaki bisa melihat bagaimana ia menjadi dirinya sendiri dimatanya. Bahwa ia bisa merasa sakit, depresi dan frustasi.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian Kibum memutuskan untuk menyerah dari ambisi yang akan menjerumuskannya ke dalam jurang keputusasaan yang tiada berdasar. Ia tak sanggup untuk menahan sakit hatinya lagi dengan bertahan hari demi hari di dalam kubangan ambisi yang telah hancur itu, begitulah alasannya untuk menyerah pada semuanya. Kini ia memilih pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal di perpustakaan kota yang ia bangun bersama partner kerjanya sejak lama. Berada bersama tumpukan buku yang disukainya siapa tahu akan membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

.

Mendengarkan seseorang bernyanyi yang ia tidak tahu apa arti liriknya sendiri itu, membuat Kyuhyun lama-lama pusing. Ia beranjak menjauh dari Changmin yang tengah asyik menyanyikan salah satu lagu berbahasa inggris dengan sangat merdu.

"Yah Kyu! Jangan pergi begitu saja!" Kejar Changmin yang mengikuti Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kau sana berlatih saja! Pertunjukan drama musikalmu tinggal beberapa hari lagi kan? Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Jangan mengikutiku!" Kyuhyun mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dan mengabaikan teriakan Changmin.

"Yah! Kau berjanji akan menemaniku berlatih! Yah! Yah! Aishh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di sebuah cafe untuk membeli kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Angin dingin di musim gugur membuat cafe-cafe penjual kopi dan minuman hangat menjadi penuh. Antreannya saja panjang. Untung saja ia sedang tidak memiliki shift di kafetaria tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu.

Karena hari Minggu itu adalah waktunya libur. Pemahaman hari libur bagi Kyuhyun adalah _No Jobs No Worries Do Nothing_. Tetapi hari minggunya ini tak berjalan mulus sesuai harapannya. Ia diseret Changmin untuk menemaninya berlatih untuk drama musikalnya. Ya, pekerjaan Changmin adalah sebagai aktor drama musikal. Ia hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai drama musikal dibanding merambah akting sebagai aktor di sebuah film. Toh, perannya akan sama saja, sama-sama berpura-pura dan membodohi banyak orang.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, ia masih dalam antreannya membeli kopi. Dia tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat wajah dan suara Kim Kibum yang selalu berada diingatannya. Hingga begitu ia sadar, ia mendapati seseorang di depannya lupa membawa dompetnya. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk berbuat kebaikan dengan membayarkan minuman orang itu.

Namun, ketika dirinya mendengar orang itu mengucapkan ucapan Terimakasih padanya, ia berbalik dan betapa kagetnya ia begitu bertatap muka dengan seseorang di masalalunya yang saat ini berada di hadapannya persis.

"C-Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun seketika menggenggam erat gelas kopi di tangannya. Tubuhnya seketika menggigil hebat. Perasaan itu mendadak kembali. Muncul kepermukaan bagai air mendidih begitu bertemu dengan sang pemicunya. Perasaan takut, marah, cemas, waspada, sakit sekaligus nikmat.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun berada disini, sudah sekitar setengah jam kemungkinan. Di depan perpustakaan kota, tempat biasa ia mengikuti Kibum, namja incarannya. Ia berada di depan kaca di samping pintu masuk perpustakaan besar itu. Dirinya tengah bimbang antara memilih masuk atau tidak. Hingga sebuah tangan mengenggamnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu.

Ia dapat merasakan seseorang memakaikan syal ke lehernya begitu ia duduk.

"Kim Kibum? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku?" Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang hanya mampu mengamati tindakan Kibum terhadapnya tanpa sanggup berkata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Aku suka chapter ini, semoga kalian juga suka^^ Review ditunggu loh yaaa.. Aku suka baca review kalian yang aneh2 ehehehe.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Great Love - DearSJ**_


End file.
